The Only Mistake She Ever Made
by angel of moozik
Summary: Songfic to "Make It All Okay" by R.E.M. Draco/Hermione Ron/Hermione


**This is the first songfic I've ever done, so be nice about it! Most of it fits, although I did have to compare Ron to Jesus! Review if you liked it, don't if you didn't.**

* * *

_You threw away the ballast and you rowed your boat ashore  
Didn't you, now? Didn't you?  
You made your ultimatum too big to ignore  
Didn't you, now? Didn't you?_

"I'm tired of this Hermione," Draco shouted. "You're a grown woman, not a rebellious teenager and you need to decide what's going to happen. Do you want me or Weasel?"

"Don't call him that!" she retorted angrily.

"Well don't you defend him then," he said. "He drove you to me in the first place, when he was being controlling and you were having all those rows."

"Why can't you take responsibility for things Draco? It's just as much your fault that we're in this relationship as it is mine. We both wanted it."

"Well do you still want it now? If you do, fine, but not while Weasley's still on the scene. I don't want to have to share you."

There was silence, broken only by Hermione's sobs. Not meeting Draco's eyes, she said quietly, "I'm so sorry Draco."

_So you worked out your excuses  
Turned away and shut the door  
The world's too vast for us now  
And you wanted to explore_

Draco's eyes filled with tears, but he quickly brushed them away.

"At least I don't need to explain you to my family," he said. "I was worried I'd actually have to settle down with a mudblood for a moment then."

"How can you say that?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"Quite easily," he replied with a smirk. "I don't want to have to be tied down to anyone to be honest, not while there's so much I can do, but I'm glad it's not you."

There was another silence, before he caved in under Hermione's glare.

"You know I didn't mean that," he said.

"Then you shouldn't have said it," she replied. "I'm going to leave now, if I can borrow some Floo Powder please."

He nodded, and Hermione walked into the drawing room, leaving Draco alone.

_It's a long long long road  
And I don't know which way to go  
If you offered me your hand again I'd have to walk away_

She threw the powder into the fire, but hesitated when she had to say where she was going. She didn't have to leave, did she? Draco was still in the next room,. She could go back and she was almost certain he'd take her back. She'd never gone back on a decision before though; if she did that would mean she'd been wrong. She heard footsteps outside and saw the doorknob turn.

"The Burrow," she said quickly, disappearing just as the door opened.

_When I saw you at the street fair, you called out my name  
Didn't you, now? Didn't you?  
You said we could start over, try and make it all okay  
Didn't you, now? Didn't you?_

"Are you alright Hermione?" Ron asked. "You seem very quiet."

"I'm fine, Ron," she said. "Do you mind if we go and sit down for a bit. I'm feeling a bit tired."

"Of course not. You go and sit over there and I'll just go and tell Harry and Ginny where we'll be."

Hermione walked off towards a row of benches, but finding them all full, she walked a little further and sat on a low wall. She heard someone call her, but when she turned around, she couldn't pick out who it'd been from the crowd. She looked around for Ron, but couldn't see him.

"Hermione," a breathless voice called from behind her.

She turned around with a smile, but the smile soon faded when she realised that the man running towards her wasn't Ron, but Draco. She turned back around on the wall and ignored him.

A few minutes later, he sat down next to her, panting. She made no effort to acknowledge him while he caught his breath and carried on staring straight ahead.

"Hermione," he said. "I haven't seen you for ages."

"We've had no reason to see each other," she replied coldly.

There was a pause.

"I've missed you Hermione," he whispered.

_So our past has been rewritten  
And you threw away the pen  
You'd said that I was useless  
But now you'll take me in again_

"I ran after you as soon as you left the room that day," he said. "I tried to follow you in the Floo but I didn't manage it."

"You were the one who made me choose between you and Ron. It's your fault I left in the first place."

"I thought you'd choose me," he replied, blushing. "Are you sure you didn't make a mistake though? You were only just leaving as I got to the drawing room. You were unsure."

"I don't make mistakes," she said. "You called me a mudblood and now you want me back?"

"I told you I didn't mean it," Draco mumbled.

_Well Jesus loves me fine  
And your words fall flat this time_

"I have Ron," Hermione said firmly. "Some people have their jobs, some have religion, some have their families. Ron's like that to me; he's everything."

"Ah, speaking of Ron," Draco muttered darkly, pointing at an approaching figure.

"There you are," Ron said, giving her a small kiss. "I couldn't find you anywhere."

"Well, I should get going," Draco said, trying to draw as little attention to himself as possible. "It was nice to see you again."

He said something else as he got up, but so quietly that Hermione couldn't quite hear it.

When he'd walked off, Ron exploded.

"What did he want with you?" he shouted.

"Oh calm down Ron," Hermione snapped. "He just happened to see me and out of politeness, we had a little chat. We were actually halfway through when you made him feel uncomfortable and leave. I'm going to finish talking to him, if you'll excuse me."

_Was it my imagination, or did I hear you say  
"We don't have a prayer between us?"_

"Draco," Hermione called after him. "What did you just say?"

"It doesn't matter," he said over his shoulder as he continued walking.

"No," she shouted. "It does matter. What did you say?"

"I said we deserve each other," he said. "We don't have a prayer between us."

_Didn't you believe that I have finally turned away?  
Didn't you, now? Didn't you?  
Anything to hold onto to help me through my day  
Didn't you, now? Didn't you?_

Hermione turned around and stormed off.

"What?" he shouted after her. "You said you wanted to know what I'd said."

"I don't want to have to listen to this again today," she replied. "I've had enough. I've moved on. Please just get that into your head."

She carried on walking. Draco ran after her and grabbed her shoulder.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She shook his hand off her shoulder and carried on walking.

_But Jesus loves me fine  
But his words fall flat this time_

"Hermione," Ron said when she found him. "Are you alright?"

She couldn't reply, she just hugged him and cried.

"Don't bother with Draco again. He's not a nice person Hermione and you shouldn't have even spoken to him today."

Hermione peeked over Ron's shoulder and saw Draco leaving, walking slowly and looking at the ground. She wiped her eyes and looked up at Ron.

"I made a mistake," she sobbed.


End file.
